


For Love

by Jostin217



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jostin217/pseuds/Jostin217
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor have been secretly dating for a year without anyone knowing and enjoying their bubble of love but everything changes suddenly. Both must face their fears, their enemies, and themselves to be together,  Will they make it? They must fight if they want their love to prosper despite the lies and deceptions around them. SuperCorp AU.





	1. Maggie Swayer

The detective always stood out as one of the best in the National City police department, her job was to detect and she was excellent at it. However, she never believed that Kara Danvers could keep such a big secret, the sister of her girlfriend could not keep a secret even if hier life depended on it or that was what she believed until a few moments ago.

The game nights , the affection, that special care, the worry, the crying, everything finally made sense, it was in front of their noses and Alex did not even suspect it because both were in their bubble of love, in the preparations to give one of the most important steps in their lives.

Today was an ordinary day for the detective, she decided to visit her wife at work but there was a new threat that wanted to take National City for a change and all the agents of the DEO were meeting with Supergirl to take the necessary measures and counteract what was happening. J'onn ran the meeting and proposed a plan to follow, but what caught her attention was Supergirl or rather Kara because her body was present but it was obvious that her head was elsewhere, all she did was nod and agree with everything they proposed, which is not characteristic of the little Danvers, maybe she was on a bad day so Maggie let it go and preferred not to comment.

Their best weapon is its technology - says J'onn - the best way to take them down is to create some type of device or weapon that disables its main source of power, for that we need you Winn.

Great - says the boy- but I'm going to need help if we want to end this as soon as possible, it's way more complicated than it seems.

We could call Lena Luthor- suggests Alex and Kara comes back to her sense and hears that name again- your intellect combined with your intelligence are our best weapon, Lena has already collaborated with us before and her help could do us good.

As soon as Kara heard Lena's name, her eyes changed, her cheekbones reddened and although it was minimal, Maggie could see how her eyes began to water down in an internal fight where she wanted to avoid spilling her tears at all costs, which was something very curious because Maggie had never seen either Kara or Supergirl react like that to the name of the little Luthor. Kara swallows her pain so the moment goes unnoticed by others.

Supergirl, could you go and talk to Lena? - Alex asks.

Kara hesitates before answering, but Maggie saves her from any responsibility thinking it was a better option.

Do not worry, I'm going - Maggie offers- you can continue planning another strategy to stop this as soon as possible.

Okay- says Kara.

* * *

Few minutes later

Maggie, what a pleasure to have you here -Lena says with a small smile and gets up to give a short hug to the detective who little by little has become a friend, all thanks to Kara and her determination to help her make more friends and get to know better all the people around her.

The miracles that you don't do - says the detective with a smile - actually I came here because we need your help with a new alien threat, your expertise is required little Luthor, you know that you and Winn are the perfect mix for this kind of problems.

Of course, there's no problem - says Lena and suddenly she is interrupted by Jess, her assistant, who arrived with an immense bouquet of flowers, as soon as she saw them, she knew who was sending them.

Jess, not now -says Lena in a choked voice to Maggie's curiosity because as far as she knew Lena was a single woman and at the moment she was not dating anyone.

But the bouquet is beautiful, Miss Luthor- insists Jess because it was the only true love story she knew and she did not want it to end like this- I think the person who sent it wanted you to read this note

I already told you not Jess! - Lena raised her voice and surprised them - please take that out of my sight, I do not care what you do with them, just take them out, I beg you - says to the point of tears and turns her back on them so that they can´t see her vulnerable, only Kara Danvers could make her feel like this with a simple bouquet of flowers.

You're good? - asks Maggie with concern

Yes- says Lena and her defenses raise again- we better go to the DEO to solve this

Lena- insists the detective because she had never seen her like this

I don't want to talk about this- says Lena with determination and it is quite clear to Maggie

OK, I won't mention the subject again- says the detective- Will you come with me to the DEO?

Yes, of course, just give me a moment- says Lena

I'll wait for you downstairs- Maggie says, sheleaves the office and notices that Jess still has the bouquet on her desk hoping that Lena will see it and be moved, the detective says goodbye and takes the opportunity to discreetly read the card in the bouquet

_"We live a difficult time_

_And maybe our relationship ceases to exist_

_But I would only be happy if you could forgive me_

_Because the love we feel is true and you know it. "_

With Love K- says at the end

OMG - thinks the detective with astonishment- that K must be the short version of Kara

Soon Maggie and Lena arrive at the DEO but the CEO does not determine Supergirl and goes to work immediately with Winn so as not to waste time. At the end of the night everything goes well and everyone can rest for one more day.

Thank you, your help was fundamental to the success of this mission - says J'onn with a mini smile

If things continue like this I'll start asking for fees - jokes Lena

It's time to go home- says Winn and says goodbye to the others- I'm dead

Do you want a ride? - Maggie asks Lena surprising her wife, Alex

* * *

There is no problem - says Alex, it seemed a little curious that her wife had offered to take Lena but it was a nice gesture for someone who had helped them a lot.

It's not necessary, my driver is nearby - says the girl

I can take you home faster - Supergirl intervenes, she sees an opportunity to talk to Lena alone - it'ss the least I can do after all.

I can stand on my own - says Lena harshly- also I'm not a fan of heights.

As you - says Supergirl, she will have won the battle against the aliens, but apparently with Lena she did nothing but lose.

Maggie watched in amazement as this only confirmed another of her suspicions Lena knew that Supergirl and Kara were the same person.

Shall we go Sawyer? - Alex asks seeing her wife lost in her own world

Yes, of course - says Maggie

Everyone goes their way, but Kara does not give up, not with the love of her life

Lena arrives at her penthouse and feels the change in the wind

I think I was quite clear when I told you that we have nothing to talk about -says Lena, feeling her presence.

Did you get the bouquet? Did you read what the card said? - asks the blonde

Stop calling me, send me flowers and gifts, you won't convince me- says Lena

Just give me a chance, My Love, I can't live without you- says Kara- we were so happy until I told you and now being Supergirl has lost its meaning, I feel incomplete without you

Lena closes her eyes and breathes deep

I wanted to give you some space, but this is torture- says Supergirl- I know that I should have been honest from the beginning, but I just wanted to protect you, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, I know that we need to make an effort to return to the point where we were, I'll do whatever for you

This is over Kara- says Lena with severity

How does a love end when a few days ago ...? - Kara asks with irony

When a few days ago, you were the best in life, the person to whom I entrusted all my fears and weaknesses, the love of life- Lena ends- but all that changed

No- says Kara- do not lie to me, I can hear how your heart beats for me, just like mine, I recognize every detail of your body because I am the only one who knows it as well as you do, you are more than my girlfriend, you are the woman I love, with whom I want to have a family, you make me happy and I will not give up until you forgive me

What are you doing? - Lena asks surprised to see Supergirl getting closer and closer to her

I love you- Kara says when she has her face to face and descends little by little until Lena sees Supergirl on her knees in front of her

You were the one who got on your knees the first time, this time I do it so you can forgive me and give our love another chance

Don't do this to me Kara- says Lena with tears in her eyes - it's not fair

My Love- says Supergirl

No, go please- says Lena- I beg you

Give me a chance, we can fix it- says Kara

If you do not leave, I'll go -says Lena- and don't follow me, please respect that

Kara has an internal struggle because she wants to go after her, but she will not overlook what she has just asked for. With great effort she gets up and flies to her apartment.

Meanwhile Lena watches her room and that bed where she can't sleep since the last time she made love with Kara.

* * *

An hour later

Someone knocks on Kara's apartment door.

Lena- says the girl and she does not bother to check who is on the other side.

Kara- says Maggie and despite not being the one the blonde expected, she does not hesitate to give her sister-in-law a hug.

OK -says Maggie- you're going to leave me without air.

I'm sorry- Kara says and accompanies Maggie to the chair where she was a few seconds ago.

Are you eating vegan ice cream? - The detective asks with surprise because the blonde was just like Alex, they love food, especially fast food, so much that Maggie still questions how they have such spectacular bodies.

I like it- she answers

You or Lena? - The detective prefers to avoid detours.

What? - questions Kara alarmed, she looks at the time, notices how late it is and she is curious about the reason for the visit of Maggie - Where is Alex?

Sleeping at home like any normal person would do-says the detective- I ran away, thank God my wife had a long day, she is sleeping like a baby and did not notice it.

I know you have or had a relationship with Lena - says Maggie bluntly and before Kara can say anything else - don't try to deny it just by looking at you today I noticed, I do not know why I did not see what was in front of my eyes.

Kara does not deny it, she only breathes deeply and says - please do not tell anyone, this is something between her and me.

From what I could see in her office that something is ending - says Maggie and gives her some information - Lena did not want to receive your bouquet of flowers despite the insistence of Jess, who I suspect, knows of your relationship, she is the biggest fan of the two of you.

She did not receive it- says the blonde with disappointment and Maggie shakes her head.

I love her- says Kara after a couple of minutes because she is not emotionally well and she does not want to lie - like I've never loved anyone.

Two weeks ago it was a very special day- Kara says and shares a little of her ice cream Maggie.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kara wakes up feeling the sun on her skin, that sun that filled her with the energy she needed after having spent a super special night with the love of her life. The blonde is surprised to not see his girlfriend at her side, but her doubts are dissipated when she feels the aroma of freshly made pancakes with eggs, bacon and coffee, one of her favorite breakfasts and much more if it was prepared by Lena._

_Good morning, Love- says Lena arriving to the room with a tray_

_Excellent morning- says Kara and gives a short kiss to her girlfriend - you should have told me and I would have helped you_

_I wanted to surprise you- says Lena- today is a special day_

_Yes? What is special about today in particular? - Kara asks with a smile_

_Don't get smart with me- says Lena- or there will be no more anniversaries to celebrate_

_Our first anniversary - says Kara - we have one year officially together_

_The first of many- says Lena and they kiss again until the stomach of the blonde roars- come here, your stomach already recognizes how good breakfast is_

_No, better come back here, I want something else- says Kara and kisses her neck_

_No, Miss, that's not on the menu- says Lena with a smile- I know how you start and then you won't let me get out of bed. Do I need to remind you that we both have to work today?_

_Do not forget tonight's dinner- says Kara and stops insisting- it's going to be spectacular_

_With all this mystery how could I forget- says Lena- eat or I'll start asking questions_

* * *

_Hours later_

_Where you are taking me?- says Lena because she was wearing a blindfold_

_Don't be impatient - Kara says - we're here - she takes the scarf out of her eyes_

_Love- says Lena because they were in that place where they had one of their first kisses- it was unique, and all the decoration that the blonde had put on reminded her of that day_

_This is beautiful, thank you Kara- says Lena and hugs her_

_No, you deserve these and more- the blonde moves the chair helps Lena to sit down and then she takes out a gift bag_

_Kara did not have to do this, with dinner is more than enough for me- says Lena_

_Let me pamper you, you deserve it- says Kara and they kiss- open it_

_Lena opens the gift and finds two VIP plane tickets for next weekend heading to Greece_

_We deserve to spend at least 4 days together without interruptions and no cell phones - says Kara, who had found it hard to convince J'onn to give her those days of rest - and I told Jess in time to organize your schedule so there is no problem_

_I love you, I love you!- says Lena and this time the kiss becomes much more passionate_

_We better eat all this looks delicious- Kara says and the two enjoy a pleasant night sharing what has happened in their day and with the desire that their relationship is no longer a secret._

_I've been thinking - says Lena and I think we can tell the people closest to us that we're together_

_Are you sure? - Kara asks with a smile_

_Yes, I want to share our happiness with the people who love us, I know we kept our secret largely because of me, but I was only afraid that something would happen to you, you know all the threats that are against me and what my mother can do to make me suffer but I love you and for you I am capable of risking everything, I just do not want to lose you in the attempt._

_You will never do it- says Kara and they kiss again, this time it is a tender kiss in symbol of the future that is to come._

_I also have something for you- says Lena after the kiss_

_Love, we said no gifts- says Kara with a smile_

_You were the first to break the rule - replies Lena_

_You made a photo album- Kara says surprised_

_I wanted to keep the moments we have lived together forever - says Lena_

_Wow, you really have a lot of talent for photography- says Kara- I already told you_

_It's a hobby - says Lena blushing - and you know_

_It's a passion and one of those things that makes you be you- says Kara - My Love, thank you for sharing all these moments with me_

_The blonde looks at the bag and sees a little box- there's something else here_

_It's part of the gift- says Lena with a wicked smile_

_Love, this ... I can't accept it- says the blonde, stunned to see a pair of diamond earrings_

_You can't tell me that, you know how rare blue diamonds are, I chose them because they match with your eyes_

_Thank you- says Kara_

_They look even more beautiful on you- says Lena and thinks about how beautiful they will look with the ring that is kept in her safe_

_The girls hug and decide to spend the night enjoying each other_

* * *

_Days later in Greece_

_I can't believe it, today is our last day in this paradise- Kara says as she hugs Lena in the back and look at the city- we could come back another time- she suggests_

_Of course ... Thank you for making me so happy- Lena says with a deep look towards the sea, she turns around and they kiss in the light of the moon_

_Lena guides Kara to the beach, the blonde does not notice it, she's lost in the beauty of her girlfriend because love is a complex feeling but she had never felt so much for a person_

_Where are you taking me Love? - Kara question_

_At the beginning of our life together- says Lena with an air of mystery and nerves that were going to eat her alive because she was going to take the step to be happy with the light of her life, her love, Kara_

_Kara is surprised to see a heart made with candles and some of the photos that were on the album that Lena gave her on their anniversary_

_Kara, together we have learned a lot, today we know much more about love, about life, about us and about what we want. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms, I want to wake up with you every day by my side, I want a family and to achieve all that I want you to accept this ring as a sign of my unconditional love and I want to ask you if you would like to be my wife. I love you._

_Will you marry me? - says Lena, kneels in front of her blonde and opens a small box with a large ring_

_Meanwhile Kara is in shock, she would like nothing more than to say yes to Lena, but she knows she can't do it without her knowing her greatest secret_

_Love? - says Lena with concern, she expected an instant yes_

_I'm dying to say yes, you don't know how much I want to say yes, -the blonde does not know what to do or how to act but she's sure that this is the moment of truth- Lena I ... I love you, but you need to know everything about me- the blonde helps her girlfriend to get up and can hear Lena's heart beating as if it were going to come out of her chest_

_Love, I ... -Kara hesitates, she does not know what could be her girlfriend's reaction to this, I am ..._

_Talk to me Love- says Lena when she sees her hesitation- nothing ... nothing will change what I feel for you, how much you a ..._

_I'm Supergirl - Kara interrupts_

_No - says Lena confused- Love this is not the time for jokes_

_The blonde makes sure there is no one nearby, takes her waist and both levitate on the sand_

_Nooo- says Lena with tears in her eyes- it's not possible_

_I just wanted to be honest with you - says Kara - I owed the truth and I can't keep this secret when our relationship progresses_

_You only told me because you saw yourself forced with my marriage proposal! - shouts Lena visibly angry_

_My love, let me explain, please - begs the blonde_

_If you do not trust me, why are we in a relationship? - Lena asks - I just did the craziest thing of my life and I barely know you_

_Lena ... no, you know how I really am- Kara says with tears in her eyes- I love you, you are my life ... I wanted to tell you so many times but I was afraid of this ... afraid of losing you and I don't want to, I couldn't stand it_

_I don't know how I got to the idea that I could be happy with you - says Lena absolutely shattered - you do not know everything that I risk by doing this and now I know you're Supergirl, that's just another reason not to be with you_

_Lena, you're not thinking clearly, -says the blonde scared of what this may mean for their relationship_

_For once I think clearly because I know the truth - says Lena now with red eyes - I love you and you love me, but that's precisely why we can't be together. A super and a Luthor can never be together_

_My Love ... come back to me- says Kara destroyed- I did it to protect you_

_You lied to me- says Lena- and you did it many times, do you think it never crossed my mind that you were Supergirl? I'm not stupid Kara but I saw you two together, I took care of you when you were sick, I've seen you bleed Kara ... you lied to me- she repeats with even more tears and the blonde knows that Lena was devastated_

_Forgive me -Supergirl begs- I can explain everything ... we can make this work_

_Don't follow me- says Lena and stops to see the heart and the photos to remember those moments- I will get to to return to National City by my own_

_Lena...! - shouts Kara_

_I beg you, let me go because I do not trust myself or what I feel for you- says Lena- this is just another way of telling you how much I love you ... letting you go, moving you away from me- Lena is running away, Kara could reach her at any time but she just wanted to get away from there as soon as possible_

_Kara watches her go, she watches as her home collapses again._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

One year together Kara! And this happened two weeks ago, -says Maggie- Alex is going to kill you when she finds out and to know me before.

It is better not to say anything to her- says the blonde with discouragement- it does not matter, Lena does not want to come back to me.

I do not think that's true- thinks Maggie- not after seeing her reaction to the bouquet of flowers sent by Kara.

Ok, now you have to go back much more than two weeks, how did it all start? - says Maggie and Kara takes the opportunity to vent and take a weight off because the only person who knew of their relationship was Jess and not because Lena and she had decided to tell her.

Kara tells her everything, everything to Maggie,with the exception of certain "details" that the girl would not want to hear and the blonde may not have returned with Lena yet but she knows that Maggie Swayer is more than a sister-in-law, she is a friend and counselor.


	2. Jess "The Assistant"

Two weeks later

My love - says Kara - I know that maybe you are not ready to talk yet, I just want you to remember that you are the person I love the most in the world, I am going to fight for you, for us ... open the door Love - she begs - let's talk about this, I know that you are there, I can hear the beating of your heart, as your heart beats for me

Lena listens to Kara through the door of her penthouse and is tempted to open the door, but she uses her willpower and stops before doing so.I love you ... I love you- Lena hears her blonde crying and both of them collapse against the door. They were so close and so far away...

* * *

Months ago

I love seeing that smile- says Kara and surprised her girlfriend

Kara - says Lena with an even bigger smile

I could not hardly wait to see you - says the blonde and does not hesitate to kiss her

Lena thought it would be a short kiss, but the blonde did not stop kissing her

I'm not complaining, but why that kiss? - Lena asks curiously without moving her lips away from her girlfriend

I do nothing but think about you and I missed you so much - says Kara and continues to kiss her until she corners her against her desk

Lena gets carried away and hardly notices that Kara takes her thighs and sits on the desk to later settle between her legs

Kara- moans Lena and barely separates herself from the lips of the blonde- Love ...

Umm- Kara says and does not stop chasing her lips as if she were in some kind of trance

Love, wait- says Lena a little agitated- this is not the best place

Let's go elsewhere- Kara proposes and gives her another kiss

Kara, you know I have a lot of meetings at L-Corp, I can't go like that -says Lena fondly and kisses her back, the truth is that she was tempted by Kara's proposal but everything was very sudden

I'm dying to be with you - says the blonde and leaves a kiss on her neck, right in her weak spot

Lena moans again and says- that's not fair Love ...

We have been super busy, no time for each other and I do not want to wait until we have a moment together, you are first of all for me, you are my priority- says Kara and Lena thinks she sees a flash of red light go through her eyes

Let's go- Kara repeats with seduction and Lena bites her lip as she debates her decision without losing sight of the fire in her girlfriend's eyes, the blonde showed determination this another facet of Kara ans she loved it

You do not know the effect you have on me Kara Danvers- says Lena and they continue to kiss until they are interrupted by Jess

Miss Luthor ... Oh, sorry- says Jess but neither moves

Jess already suspected that her boss and Kara Danvers had a relationship for a long time, the scene was only a visual confirmation of it

Don't worry Jess- says Lena with a small smile because she had a lot of confidence in Jess, she knew that she could keep a secret, little by little her assistant had become a great friend

Good afternoon Miss Danvers- says Jess

Jess, I think there is enough trust between us to call me by my first name- Kara says with a smile and Lena does not understand why the comment makes her blush red like a tomato

In fact, since you are here Jess, cancel everything I have pending for today- says Lena and fixes her gaze on Kara who does not hold back and gives her a short kiss

And tomorrow- Kara adds with a mischievous smile that only Lena can observe

As you wish Miss Luthor- says Jess and leaves as soon as she can to make this a less uncomfortable situation for all of them, she happy is to see Lena with a smile of happiness and love, Jess does not remember seeing to her boss like this, never

We better go now, -says Kara as she moves away little by little from her girlfriend- I do not want you to regret it and keep working

Lena comes down from the desk and gives Kara another kiss- you are also a priority for me

The girls take each other's hands and Lena guides her girlfriend to the door of her office, but stops when she feels that her blonde does not move because she was quite entertained watching her ass. Kara hugs her from behind and kisses her neck

Umm- Lena says with a smile- I love it when you get super affectionate but we better continue this in my penthouse

Whatever you say My love- says Kara with a smile of immense happiness

The girls were in the back seats of Lena's limousine while their driver drove. A dark glass separated them from the driver. Kara did not stop touching her, the blonde was insatiable and Lena could understand her, they have not been together intimately for a few weeks and the fantasies had become more and more recurrent, even so there was nothing better than having Kara in her arms and sharing her love

Kara ... - Lena moans between kisses while the blonde starts caressing her breasts

Kara could feel and smell how excited her girlfriend was and that was driving her crazy. She had never wanted anyone like Lena, she needed to have her, to feel her again- Lena, you do not know how much I want to make love to you- she says and soon one of her hands goes over the body of her girlfriend and gets under her skirt to caress her center, Lena's panties being her only barrier

Love- says Lena and the blonde observes her eyes, her dilated pupils and listens to the rhythm of her heart. Slowly she takes off her panties and just when she was going to start the fun they listen

Miss Luthor, we're here- says the driver through the intercom

Kara gives her another kiss, takes Lena's panties and puts them in her bag- see Amor

The girls barely contain the desire to tear their clothes in the elevator, despite their desires they had to control themselves because their relationship was still a secret and the walls have ears, even so, Kara took advantage of every moment to kiss and caress her, to the blonde there was no one else in the world

Lena guides Kara to her room and there they give free rein to all their contained desires and their love

I think it's the first time I see you sweating- says Lena a few minutes later laughing

Do you want to see me sweat again? - Kara asks with a smile and gives her another kiss

An orgasm like the one I just had is not an every day occurence- "says Lena and they both smile.

I love having you in my arms- says Kara- and I want it to be that way always- Lena takes her by the neck and kisses her again

Always my love- says Lena

The girls continue to kiss until they hear Kara's cell phone

You are not going to answer? - Lena asks

The blonde shakes her head, reaches for her cell phone and turns it off to continue kissing her girlfriend

* * *

Hours later

The girls are sitting on the couch, Lena lying on the front of Kara and enjoying a series on Netflix

Kara caresses her girlfriend and surprised her- Love I think it's time to share our happiness, I'm dying to tell my family and my friends that you're my girlfriend

Lena turns around and for a moment just observes her

You do not like the idea - says Kara by the expression of his girlfriend and that bothers her

It's not that and you know it- says Lena- I do not want my mother to hurt you just for hurting me, I do not want her to know how important you are to me, how much I love you

We can't live hiding from your mother forever Lena- says Kara- I understand what you say, I understand it better than anyone, believe me ... but I am tired of living our love in secret ... you are the best thing in my life

Lena kisses her and says - never, I wouldnever forgive me if she does something to hurt you and it's not just her, Love I'm a target for problems, I do not want to put you in danger. I'm not saying I do not want to do it , I just don't think it's the best time, not with Cadmus around and all the threats against me, the company and what I love ... whom I love ... please understand me - she asks but Kara focuses in another part of the information

Who is threatening you? - the blonde asks seriously, she was already thinking of removing from the road anyone who wants to hurt her girlfriend

Love ... - says Lena

We're supposed to be in a relationship and I don't understand why you haven't told me this before- Kara says more obfuscated than before

I receive threats every day, the police are aware and my security team does a good job- continues Lena

Nothing is enough, not if it is your protection - says Kara with determination

Just as you want to protect me I also want to do it with you- says Lena- I know you're not comfortable with this, I would also love to shout to the whole world that we are together, and I know how important your family is to you, but what I think is better if we give things time, with that Alex and I can know each other better and when you and I decide we can tell everyone that we are together

Do you really want to try to get to know Alex better? - Kara asks with a smile

Yes and not only Alex, Eliza, Winn, James, Maggie, they are part of you, they are your family and I want to take the time to know them better- says Lena- maybe with time they will also be part of my family

You always know what to say - says the blonde and kisses her tenderly

* * *

The next day in the DEO

Kara doesn't answer me- says Alex after trying to communicate with her sister for the umpteenth time

Most likely she is busy with her work, you know how Snapper is- Winn says

Winn, you know that this is not common in Kara and I'm worried because in the place of the explosion we found traces of red kryptonite and you don't know how volatile Kara is under its effect- says Alex

Alex- says the boy- if Kara was under the effects of the red kryptonite we would already know, so far Supergirl has not been in the news

That is why we need to be careful - interrupts J'onn- Winn, locate Supergirl

Apparently she has her cell phone off - says Winn - but her intercom is located in ... - Winn waits while the data appears on the screen - Lena Luthor's pent-house, maybe they have a girls' night

What is certain is that they have become very good friends lately- says Alex- they spend a lot of time together

There's your answer Alex- says J'onn as he walks away- just call her to make sure everything is okay

* * *

Hours later

Thanks Lena, the dinner was delicious- says the blonde

You know I love cooking- says Lena- and much more cooking for you Beautiful - Kara says then she kisses her and takes her by the waist

Don't start - says Lena as she responds to her kisses - we have been in bed for more than a day

Just in the bed? - the blonde asks with a mischievous smile - I remember the shower, the sofa, the desk, the kitchen and I probably forget some places

Lena's lips cling to Kara's lower lip in a sensual kiss that is interrupted

Miss Luthor- it's said- you have a visitor

Who? - Lena asks curiously

Alex Danvers- says the girl to the camera

Let her in- says Lena

What is my sister doing here? - Kara asks curiously

Soon we will find out- says Lena

Hello Lena, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for my sister- says Alex- is she with you?

Yes, of course Alex, get in- says Lena

Hey, Alex- says Kara calmly

I've been calling you all day, why don't you answer? - she asks her sister and crosses her arms

The battery of my cell phone died, Lena needed me and I decided to be there for her - says Kara

Alex takes a deep breath and says- I understand Kara, just let me know next time ... I need to talk urgently with you- the agent is relieved to see that her sister acts normally

Lena conceals perfectly well, obviously they had heard Kara's cell phone, only they had decided to ignore it to enjoy other activities

Sorry to keep Kara distracted, it was really my fault- says Lena

Do not excuse her- says Alex- she is my sister and I worry a lot about her

Lena smiles- I know- and she observes Kara- come, I was abot to give you your cell phone, we recently put it to charge

Kara and Lena retire for a moment to share a few minutes alone

I do not want to leave - says Kara sincerely as she hugs her

I know - she caresses Lena and kisses her - I love you ... I love you

And I love you- Kara replies and gives her more kisses

Kara picks up some of her stuff and gives her girlfriend one last kiss

Alex says goodbye to Lena and soon both sisters go by car to the DEO

The agent takes out a small box, opens it and directs it to Kara

Alex! - shouts Kara - why are you exposing me to green Kriptonite?

We found traits of red Kryptonite in the building where you were fighting and although I think you were not infected is better to be safe than sorry- says Alex when noticing that her sister was thoughtful - Or were you? I still have my doubts. Did you tell Lena about Supergirl?

No- says Kara- I would never put her in more danger than she is, she is my ... gi ... best friend and I do not want to expose her more than necessary

Kara reflects a little about her actions in the last days, she was infected by the red kryptonite, it's true, but even under her effect she just wanted to be with Lena and send everything else to hell, feel her, scream her love to the world without fear

The girls continue their way in silence until Alex asks- what are you thinking?

Nothing ... I just need to rest -says the blonde

Sure? - her sister reiterates

Yes Alex, do not worry- Kara says and minutes later they arrive at the house of the blonde to spend a night between sisters

The girls are watching a movie on the couch when Kara receives a message

Do you miss me as much as I do? My bed is not the same without you my Love- L

Alex notices how her sister's face lights up with the message she received, but decides to let it go for now

* * *

Present

Jess goes into her boss's office to inform her that her ten o'clock meeting is about to start

Lena is so focused that she does not listen or pay attention to her. Jess sees her listening to Kara's messages and observing a small photo, the assisant knew that it was the photo where Lena and Kara were super happy when sharing a kiss, her boss had shown it to her because Jess was the only person who knew about her relationship with the blonde and had become her confidant

Why don't you call her? It's obvious that you miss her- says Jess

Jess, no- says Lena- I can't do it, as much as it hurts and I miss her

I do not know what happened, but it hurts me to see you like this- says Jess and Lena quickly wipes away the tears that threatened to run down her face

I do not understand how I fell in love like this- Lena confesses- I do not know if it's a blessing or a curse to love someone in this way

Lena sees the time, breathes deep, cleans her face and becomes the business woman they need for the meeting

At lunchtime the assistant decides to talk to the other side of the coin, she knows where Kara has lunch and decides to see her and talk to her

Hello- Kara says when she meets causally with Jess

Hello Kara- says the secretary- how are you?

Missing her a lot - she confesses - how is she? - asks the blonde

Becoming strong as always, you know, says Jess, I do not know what happened between you, but the truth is that I never saw her as happy as when she was with you, I really hope you can fix it and continue with your plans

You knew it? - Kara question

Knew what- says Jess trying to evade the conversation

About the proposal ... the marriage proposal- says the blonde

Jess gives up because it's useless to hide it- I helped her plan some things and I assumed that things did not go well when Lena asked me to cancel the preparations for the engagement party

Engagement party? - Says Kara quite surprised

Oh God, I'm talking more that I should ... I thought you knew- says the assistant- it was the party to make everything a little more official and public as I understand

Kara is surprised, Lena had thought of many details and wanted to surprise her by making public their relationship, the blonde felt even worse for hiding her identity from the woman of her dreams

Kara, are you okay? - asks Jess when she sees her moved by the information

Yes, it was just something that I did not expect - says the blonde - I do not know what to do Jess I feel like I'm losing her

The assistant did not come to give her very good news

Do not stop trying, it's obvious that you love each other, but whatever you're planning, you better do it soon- says Jess

Why? What happened? - Kara asks with concern

Jack Spheer has a date with her in a week - says Jess and immediately the face of the blonde transforms - I just wanted to tell you so you were aware

Kara takes a deep breath and tries not to get carried away by her emotions in the presence of Lena's ex-boyfriend - I'll fix it, but I'll need your help

Count on me- says Jess with a smile


	3. Kritpo

Chapter 3: Kripto

**One year and two months ago**

Kara was baking a cake or rather trying to bake one, it was her way of dealing with her new unemployment

Minutes later her best friend, Lena Luthor, appears and invites her to a press conference for a new technological development, but what catches Kara's attention is Lena's attitude when she tells her that CEO of that company was her ex-boyfriend. The blonde does not like what she feels at all, Lena was going to meet her ex and that was revolving around her head, it was infuriating ... it made her uncomfortable. Her best friend tells her that she was with Jack for two years and that the relationship ended before moving to National City, that was even worse. Kara wanted to support Lena and decided to accompany her, she was not going to leave her alone, she would never do it

Jack makes a spectacular presentation and for a moment is watching Lena, seeing her in the audience, she holds his gaze and from there everything is a torture for Kara who does not understand why she feels this way, Jack bothers her and she does not even know him. They were about to leave when Jack intercepts them, greets them and uncomfortably hugs Lena who presents her formally. Kara feels like a violinist and prefers to leave them alone

A short time later dead people begin to appear and Lena has a date with the alleged perpetrator. Kara is not going to let Lena be another one of his victims so she decides to investigate more and it happened to interrupt the blissful date with the help of Mon-El. Supergirl finds the evidence she needs and to her surprise Jack was not responsible for the attacks, her technology was stolen by his assistant and she was the one responsible for everything. The assistant was arrested and sentenced for her crimes

Are you going out with him again? - Kara asks curiously as they have a coffee

You know, we kissed that day- says Lena and Kara's blood boils - but I did not feel the same, I thought our love story was going to rise from the ashes however I have changed as well as my feelings- the CEO looks at Kara's eyes and gets lost in them- I wanted to deny my reality, but I can't avoid what is in front of me. So no Kara, I'm not going to see him again

Even if he is in love with you- Kara asks- because it is quite obvious that he still feels something for you and if he intends to get you back ...

It's not going to happen- Lena interrupts and takes the blonde's hand- I do not love him anymore, Jack was my boyfriend but I'm sure hes not the love of my life

The girls caress their hands in support and Kara can breathe again because her best friend is back

* * *

A couple of months later

Kara was super excited as she planned Lena's birthday party

The CEO did not have many friends, but little by little she got to know Alex, Maggie, Winn, James and they welcomed her into their group although at first they had their reservations

Lena could not stand the fatigue after such a heavy day she just wanted to lie in bed and sleep, and it was her birthday, but only the Luthor family knew what the actual date was and Lilian would never bother to wish her a happy birthday. However, great was the astonishment of Lena when entering her pent-house and listening to "SURPRISE" and there was her adorable blonde with some of her friends wishing her a happy birthday

Kara- says Lena with one of those smiles that she only has for the blonde- it was not necessary that you did this, I do not even know how you found out

I would never let a special day go by unnoticed - says Kara - you are very special to my Lena - she says in her ear

Lena spends the best of her birthday in a long time, all thanks to Kara. The CEO has everything that anyone would like to have, but the gifts she receives move her heart, she feels part of a group where she is accepted despite being a Luthor.

You are having fun? - Alex asks with a glass of whiskey in his hand

better than never- Lena smiles

And you have not seen the last surprise of the night- Winn adds

What? - Lena asks

You'll see- says Maggie

James says goodbye to Lena and goes with Winn because he has to work early and it's a weekday. An alien emergency occurs and Maggie is called by the police like Alex by the DEO but it is something simple and does not require the help of Supergirl, Sanvers says goodbye and this is how the girls are left alone

I knew they could not stand the voltage of my parties - Kara jokes

It's true - Lena follows the flow - thank you very much for doing this, you do not know how important it was for me

The girls cross glances and Kara stops her impulses to kiss her- I forgot, I still have not given you my gift

Kara is not necessary, the party was more than enough- the CEO says

No, let me pamper you in your day- says Kara- just close your eyes

A couple of minutes pass, Lena opens her eyes and meets a Golden Retriever puppy

This gentleman needs company, what better than being with you

Kara, you know I can't accept it, I do not have time to take care of a dog- says Lena while caressing him

Just look at it, it's perfect for you -says Kara- and Lena can't help comparing it to Kara, the dog was as adorable as she was and the CEO was already becoming fond of it.

It's difficult saying no to that little face- says Lena and she takes him in her arms, the dog gets even happier

Do you keep it? - asks the blonde

Yes- says Lena- I will do something to take care of him

No problem, I can help you with him- Kara offers

Then he will be the most beloved dog, but how do we put him- Lena asks

Kripto - Kara proposes almost immediately I had thought about it in advance - you asked me what my Kryptonite was and apparently he is yours

I love the name, it's original- says Lena who leaves the puppy on the floor, Kripto is distracted by the toys that Kara bought him

I already knew that you could not refuse and while you were distracted I arranged everything necessary so that he could be here with you, dishes, food, toiletries, toys, everything - says Kara

You had everything planned - says Lena with a big smile

Everything to see that smile, everything to make you happy- Kara says and gets lost in her beautiful green eyes

Lena can't contain herself anymore, stops thinking and gives her a kiss, she is about to withdraw her lips until she feels that Kara responds to her kiss with the same fervor. The blonde deepens the kiss and the girls get carried away by what they feel

I was dying to kiss you- says Lena against her lips- for expressing what my heart feels

You're not the only one- Kara confesses- I've wanted to do it for so long, but I was afraid of losing you, I can't lose you Lena, I've never felt like this ... never

This time it's Kara who kisses her and her emotions intensify

Without realizing they arrive to the room between kisses, the clothes are thrown around the penthouse and soon they give themselves to each other

Lena wakes up naked in Kara's arms after the best night of her life

Good morning- says Lena

Good morning- responds Kara and they kiss

Did you sleep well? - Lena asks

Better than ever - the blonde kisses her again, Kara wanted to feel Lena again but her stomach made an annoying interruption

I'm hungry- Kara says and smiles

That's what I hear- says Lena- come and I'll prepare something for you

I love the idea, but I want to have you in my arms for a while- says the blonde, Lena lets herself be hugged, they share more kisses and caresses

Half an hour later, Lena is cooking with Kara who does nothing but distract her with her kisses

Kara hugs her from behind and kisses her neck, the CEO turns a little and kisses her on the lips

Why that face? - Lena asks after kissing her and seeing her with a frown

I have to go to work- says the blonde- and the least I want is to separate myself from you

I do not want that either, but I could stop by your apartment tonight, what do you think? - Lena asks

I love the idea- says the blonde- we have to talk about what happen between us and how we are going to face it, I could not just be your friend again after knowing that you feel the same as me, not after tasting your lips and feel you mine

Well it's good that you and I think the same thing- says Lena and gives her another kiss

Now come, that breakfast is going to get cold and I do not want you to be late because of me - says Lena- we already know how Snapper is

* * *

Present

I do not know how you convinced me to do this- says Maggie

I need moral support - says Kara - that's enough reason

Lena is surprised to know that Kara and Maggie are in their apartment she gives them access so they can pass their security ring

Kripto gets excited, goes around like a madman, gets close to the door waiting for Kara, he already felt her presence, he adores Kara

You miss her- says the CEO to Kripto- me too ... but do not tell her

The blonde smiles just before entering because with her super ear she could hear that, she still has hope

Hello- Maggie says and tries to cut the tension, but Kripto does a better job as he runs out excitedly to meet Kara, so much that he almost takes down

I have also missed you Kripto- says the blonde with emotion and caresses the dog

Hi -replies Lena but she does not take her gaze awayfrom the blonde

Hey- Kara says timidly- we wanted to greet you and visit Kripto- he says while caressing him

Please get in- says Lena

The girls sit in the living room and Kripto remains distracted with Kara until he remembers Maggie and focuses on her

I can't stand it and I came to visit Kripto- says Kara- you do not know how much I missed him

It is clear that he has missed you too- says Lena and the girls are left staring at each other

Maggie breathes deeply because it was obvious that they were not talking about the dog - why don't you kiss each other and stop torturing us so sweetly?

You told her? - Lena question surprised

Love, she ... -says Kara and the CEO glares at her

I'm a detective, it's my job- says Maggie- I blame myself for not having noticed before

Lee- Kara uses that nickname with love

Kripto, come, let´s go for a walk your moms need to talk in private- says the detective and without saying more she takes the dog

My Love ... I could not help it- says Kara

Was I the last to find out? - asks the CEO and completely changes the subject as an idea comes to her head - all your friends know you're Supergirl, everyone knew but me ... incredible

I wanted to protect you- says Kara- you are the best thing that has happened to me in my life and I would not forgive myself if something bad happens to you, all the time I have spent with you is special, you are my home, my life ... I do not know what to do so you can forgive me ... My love, I regret having hidden that part of me, not being honest with you, I just ask for another chance, please give me another chance

You said it yourself, there is a risk if we are together- says Lena- and in reality you do not know the great danger you are in, you are one of the strongest beings on the face of the earth but you are not invincible

My love, I know how to take care of myself, I can protect you- reaffirms the blonde

Everything was very different with Kara Danvers- confesses Lena- I saw our life together, in family with our children, sharing with all the people that are important in your life ... you know that my family is the opposite of yours ... I am alone and little by little you have become the most special person in my life, in the woman I love

There is nothing that stops us Love- says Kara and takes her hand- we love each other and we can't be one without the other, I do not know how to be happy without you

Kara launches at her and comes back those lips that she has missed so much and Lena kisses her with delicacy and that deep love they feel

I love you- says Kara

And I love you too- responds Lena and Kara moves to kiss her again but the CEO stops her

My love ... - the blonde complains against her lips

I need time Kara - says Lena and the blonde does not like the idea of being separated longer from her girlfriend - this is not a good idea and you know it ... she's going after you and has the power to destroy you, you and I together would only make the situation worse

We are stronger together - says Kara- I will not stop fighting for you

The blonde tries again and steals a kiss

Kara ... - Lena says with her eyes closed and breathes deeply- go, your kisses cloud my reason

This time away from you is killing me- says Kara

I need you to leave, I love you but what I told you is true and I am still very hurt ... I do not know how we could continue in a relationship if there is no trust, if you do not trust me- says Lena

I'm not perfect Lena, I was wrong- Kara says with tears in her eyes- Love ... forgive me

I do not know what's going to happen Supergirl- says the CEO with a mask of strength, although it was collapsing inside - it's best for you to go

We came back! - Maggie says effusively when returning with Kripto who howled softly as he saw Lena and Kara - the detective stops as she feels the tension

Lena can't help but cry to see Kara saying goodbye to Kripto, it was as if he was saying goodbye to her

Can I visit him? - Kara asks sadly

You are allowed to be here at any time, you can visit whenever you want- Lena replies but avoids her gaze

And you? - asks the blonde hopeful

Do not pressure me Kara- says the CEO, her decision hurts both of them, but she has to do what is best for her

I love you- Kara says, but she leaves without waiting for Maggie

As soon as the blonde leaves Lena leans on Maggie to cry, Kripto tries to comfort her but he does not succeed so he stands at her feet to keep her company

I love her Maggie- says Lena- I do not know what to do

Just follow your heart - advises Maggie

* * *

A couple of days later

Miss Luthor- says Jess and looks at the man in front of her with the face of few friends.

Tell him to get in- says Luthor

Hello Lena- Jack says with a huge smile when he saw her, he wanted to hug her but Lena walked away before he could do it

Hi Jack- says Lena and invites him to sit on the sofa- you only come to National City on business.

That's not the only thing that brings me here - says Jack and offers her a flirtatious smile

Be serious Jack- says Lena with a smile

Sometimes I would like to go back in time to avoid losing the most important person in my life - says Jack seriously, having made the right decision would have changed his life

Our relationship is in the past and there is going to stay- says Lena without leaving room for doubts or confusions- I continued with my life Jack and my heart belongs to someone else

I was an idiot thinking that I still had an opportunity after so long - says Jack

Let's talk about business- Lena offers to change the subject

Hardworking as always - Jack smiles - but it's true, you have some any suggestions to the information that he sends you about the project

Did you send me something? - Lena asks - to L-Corp?

No, the information is confidential and I can't use electronic means, I sent it to your personal address, to your apartment- says Jack- did not you receive it?

Probably yes, but you know that before anything comes to me there are many security rings - says Lena although she was just following the flow because her security team had not notified her of any correspondence and she knew how Jack was financially and assumed which were his intentions - you know I have to protect my life at all costs

It's true - I was foolish not to think about that - and I did not bring an extra copy with me

If you want to go to my apartment, I invite you to have lunch and you can tell me in detail about the project where you want L-Corp to invest- says Lena because she wants to give her friend a chance

I love the idea- says Jack

* * *

30 minutes later they arrive at the penthouse

I cook while you tell me- Lena says and suddenly Kripto runs out to greet her

Hello Kripto, I'll give you something to eat, too- Lena says as she bends down to caress him and pamper him a little

I did not know you had a dog - says Jack and wants to stroke him with his hand but to everyone's surprise the dog growls at him

Kripto what's wrong with you?- Lena asks surprised by the attitude of the animal who is still annoyed by the presence of Jack

Come, calm down and behave - says Lena and takes the dog reluctantly

I do not know what's wrong- says Lena- It's the first time I've seen him behave like that.

I'm a complete stranger to him, it's understandable - says Jack

Lena sees where she left her dog and is still confused, it was a very strange attitude in him

Lena cooks while listening to Jack's proposal, which was a futile attempt to get afloat, to get out of the bankruptcy in which her friend was because everything came down from the scandal with his assistant, he lost money, his reputation as a scientist lied on the ground and with good reason

Once they have lunch and Lena knows all the details, she decides to speak clearly

Jack, the truth is not a good business for the company and I do not see feasibility - says Lena with sincerity and without detours

But Lena, you do not see the big picture - says Jack

Because I see it I'm telling you, Jack, it's not viable- says Lena- it's a project that I'm not going to bet on

You're missing a great opportunity- says Jack

Time will tell- concludes Lena

Suddenly they hear that the front door opens and Kripto with incredible strength comes out of the hiding place where Lena left him to the arms of Kara who was just arriving

Hello Kripto- says Kara- I also missed you, beautiful

Kara? - Lena asks with surprise

I did not know you were here- says the blonde with a smile- I assumed you were in the office

Right at the moment Jack appears, Kripto does not think twice growls and runs to him and in the blink of an eye bites him in the leg

Ouch- complains Jack and Kripto returns to the arms of the blonde

Kara bends down and hugs him- good boy- says in his ear

I'm sorry- says Lena- I do not understand what's happening today

The best thing is that I leave - says Jack

Let me see if there is something to heal you, it is the least I can do- says Lena

Do not worry, it was superficial- says Jack- although he limps a bit and Kara does everything possible to avoid laughing in his face- You cooked delicious Lena, I guess we'll see each other again or when you reconsider my proposal

In another occasion it will be- says Lena

Sure you're okay? - Kara asks with a false concern

Yes, yes- Jack says- goodbye Lena's reporter friend- says Jack although in fact he hardly remembered her, he was only interested in leaving before the dog finished with him

Goodbye- Kara says with all the illusion of not seeing him again in his life

A minute later Jack had left without saying more

How did you get in? - Lena asks with curiosity because nobody had announced her

You said that I could come to see Kripto whenever I wanted and I did not think you were here, the least I wanted was to make you uncomfortable - Kara says - your security team knows me, you gave them the order and they did not put any major problems, I did not really know that you were with that guy

You are jealous? - Lena question incredulous to notice the particular tone of voice of the blonde when talking about Jack

How not to be when I feel that with every minute that passes I lose you - confesses the blonde - I know that at some point you felt something for him and seeing them together hurts

Jack is nothing more than a memory of the past - Lena says as Kripto spins around them - you have no reason to worry about him

You say I have no reason, but you still invite him to your apartment, you cook for him- reproaches Kara- she takes a deep breath to calm down.

Do you think I would run out into someone else's arms? - Lena asks while Kripto leaves them alone for a moment and goes looking for something

Not my Love, forgive me, I do not know what's wrong with me- says the blonde and moves a little closer to her- this separation destroys my heart and affects my head.

The blonde does not expect it, but Lena hugs her, Kara responds and tenderly returns the hug

Kara feels that Lena leaves a furtive kiss on her neck, the blonde connects her gaze with Lena's, stops to observe her beautiful eyes and full lips. No one knows who kisses the other but in a moment their lips meet and share a sweet kiss that intensifies little by little allowing the rubbing of their tongues. The kiss ends and the girls join their foreheads enjoying the moment

I suppose Kripto wants a ride-says Lena- seeing her dog in the distance with her leash in his mouth- Come on, she invites her to take him for a walk.

Neither of the two delves into what just happened because it was something that flowed naturally, as well as their relationship

Just before leaving the apartment Kara hugs her from the back and kisses her on the neck, Lena turns around and gives her a short kiss on the lips - this only motivated the blonde more, her hope resurfaced, Lena little by little is letting her enter her life again

Kripto happily leaves that apartment with her owners who, even for a moment, also radiated happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: English is not my first language, I do not know why I started a new story but SuperCorp tempted me and I could not resist.


End file.
